This invention relates to fastener driving devices and, more particularly, to fastener driving devices of the portable type.
Portable type fastener driving devices of the type herein contemplated are the type that include a portable frame structure having nosepiece structure defining a fastener drive track, a fastener driving element slidably mounted in the drive track, a magazine assembly for feeding a supply of fasteners along a feed track so as to move a leading fastener into the drive track and a manually actuated fastener driving system for moving the fastener driving element through successive cycles each of which includes a drive stroke and a return stroke.
The present invention is particularly concerned with fastener driving devices in which the fastener driving system is an air pressure system having a pilot pressure operated main valve assembly for controlling the communication of reservoir air pressure with the upper end of a cylinder to move a piston assembly through a drive stroke with the fastener driving element main valve assemblies of the type herein contemplated cooperate with the frame structure above the cylinder to provide an exhaust air opening for the air under pressure driving the piston assembly to dissipate to atmospheric pressure and to allow the air above the piston assembly to be discharged to the atmosphere during the return stroke of the piston assembly.
In many operating situations presented, it can be desirable to be able to direct the air discharge away from a certain direction. Heretofore, rotary air deflectors have been provided. The commercial rotary air deflectors are fixedly clamped in any specific position of adjustment by a central bolt. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,205.
Consequently, when redirection becomes desirable, it is necessary for the user to locate a tool to manipulate the clamping bolt. Oftentimes, the need for exhaust air redirection arises rapidly and for only a short time. With tool adjustment, the need for redirection must become somewhat acute before the user will undertake the sometimes inconvenient and time-consuming tool finding and manipulating procedure.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the exhaust air redirection inconvenience discussed above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is achieved by providing a fastener driving device comprising a frame structure presenting a handle portion constructed and arranged to be gripped by a user enabling the user to handle the device in portable fashion. Fixed with respect to the frame structure is nosepiece structure defining a fastener drive track. A fastener driving element is slidably mounted in the drive track. A manually actuated air pressure operated fastener driving system is carried by the frame structure which is constructed and arranged to move the fastener driving element through successive operating cycles each including a drive stroke and a return stroke. A magazine assembly is carried by the frame structure and has fixed structure defining a fastener feed track leading to the drive track and movable structure constructed and arranged to enable a package of fasteners to be loaded in the magazine assembly and fed along the feed track so that the leading fastener of the fastener package is moved into the drive track so as to be driven outwardly thereof into a workpiece during the drive stroke of the fastener driving element.
The manually actuated air pressure operated fastener driving system includes a cylinder within the frame structure, a piston assembly slidably sealingly mounted within the cylinder and connected with the fastener driving element, a reservoir for containing a supply of air under pressure and a pilot pressure operated main valve assembly in the portion of the frame structure above the cylinder movable from a normal inoperative position wherein air pressure within the reservoir surrounding the upper end of the cylinder is prevented from communication with an open upper end of the cylinder into an operative position wherein the air pressure within the reservoir surrounding the upper end of the cylinder is communicated therewith to act on an upwardly facing area of the piston assembly to move the piston assembly and the fastener driving element through a drive strike. A plenum chamber return system is operable during an end portion of the drive stroke to communicate the air pressure acting on the upwardly facing area of the piston assembly into a plenum chamber surrounding the cylinder and a downwardly facing surface area of the piston assembly. The pilot pressure operated main valve assembly is movable from the operative position into a position communicating the air under pressure acting on the upwardly facing surface area of the piston assembly with an exhaust opening in the frame structure above the cylinder allowing the air pressure within the plenum chamber and the air pressure acting on the downwardly facing surface area of the piston assembly to effect a return stroke of the piston assembly during which the air in the cylinder above the piston assembly is displaced into the exhaust opening. An adjustable exhaust air directing member has a radially extending exhaust air outlet disposed in communicating relation with the exhaust opening allowing air displaced into the exhaust opening during the return stroke of the piston assembly to communicate with the radially extending exhaust opening. Mounting structure is constructed and arranged to mount the exhaust air direction member on the frame structure above the main valve assembly for free rotational movement about the axis of the cylinder. Annular resilient sealing structure acting between the exhaust air directing member and the frame structure is constructed and arranged (1) to ensure that air displaced into the exhaust opening is discharged into the atmosphere through the radially outwardly extending exhaust outlet in a direction determined by the rotational position of the exhaust air directing member and (2) to yieldingly retain the exhaust air directing member in any rotational position into which it is manually moved.
Other objects of the present invention are to provide a device of the type describe above which is combined with other features hereafter described in detail.